


The Book of Life; Hazbin Hotel Edition

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, F/F, Human Charlie Magne, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Parody, the book of life references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: When Alastor gets tired of ruling the Land of the Forgotten, he and his husband Angel Dust make a wager over which of them shall rule it from then on. Their bet is very simple; who will marry Vaggie? Charlie the musician, or Cherri the war hero?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 67
Kudos: 61





	1. The Story Begins

One sunny day, a tour guide was waiting outside of a museum. “Let’s see….Jill, Ashley, Edward, and Michael. Last tour of the day. I wonder why nobody wants them,” he muttered.

At that moment, a bus rolled up. The window was lowered, and Edward shot a spit ball at the tour guide. “Bull's-eye!” he exclaimed, while the rest of the kids got off the bus. 

“Hi, super old guy!” Ashley smiled.

“A museum? Again?” Michael asked.

“I hate stuff,” Edward groaned. 

“Oh, boy….” the tour guide muttered. 

“It's okay, Will,” called a voice. A man walked over with short blonde hair, and he was in a pink shirt and cap, black bowtie, skirt, and heels. “I'll take ‘em,” he said. 

“Are you sure, Anthony? I think these are the detention kids,” Will replied. 

“I got it covered! Ya can go take ya break,” Anthony said. 

“Thanks,” Will sighed, before he handed Anthony the sign and left.

Edward shot some spit balls at Anthony, but he skillfully blocked them with the sign. “Real cute, hon. Okay! Follow me!” he smiled.

The kids looked at each other in confusion before following Anthony up the steps to the museum. To their surprise, he walked off to the side of the building. 

“Hey, mister! The museum door is that way!” Michael shouted. 

“I know that, I ain’t friggin stupid. Just that ya aren't like the other kids. Oh, no, no, no. Ya need to see something special. Right through that door,” Anthony said, as he motioned to a brick wall. 

“You're seeing things, man,” Jill said. 

“Am I? Or are ya just not seeing things?” Anthony smirked, as he stepped through the wall. “Come on!” he called.

The kids followed Anthony through the wall, and soon they were walking through a hallway. “So, today is November 2nd. Do any of ya know why that date is important?” Anthony asked.

“Taco Tuesday?” Ashley asked.

“Nope,” Anthony replied.

"Gorge yourself on Halloween candy day?” Jill asked.

“Not even close. Today is The Day of the Dead,” Anthony explained. 

“Wait. Is that national zombie day or something?” Edward asked. 

Just then, a security guard with dark hair and glasses jumped out, causing the kids to scream. “You can't go this way! You will get the both of us in trouble. Ancient rules of the….erm...museum administration!” he shouted.

“Please, il mio amore? Just this once?” Anthony asked, before kissing the security guard on the cheek.

The guard smiled and shrugged. “Well, I suppose I could turn a blind eye, darling. But just this once!” he stated.

“I got it!” Anthony replied, as he and the kids moved on. “Alright everybody…..get ready for the beauty of Mexico!” he exclaimed.

He showed the kids a room full of Mexican artifacts, and they all looked around in amazement. Ashley’s eyes landed on a massive book near a mural of a golden tree.  
“What’s this book?” she asked.

“That right there is the Book of Life. All the world is made of stories... and all of those stories are right here. This book holds many truths. Some are actually true,” Anthony explained, as he opened the book. 

"’The battle of Cinco de Mayo’,” Ashley read. 

“And some are total bull,” Anthony continued, as he flipped to another page. 

“El chupacabras, the legendary goat sucker?” Michael asked. 

“I have to get one!” Edward smiled. 

“Now, even if ya doubt some of these stories...there is one thing that we know for sure. Mexico is the center of the universe. And long ago, in the center of Mexico... was the quaint little town of San Angel. So, since San Angel was the center of the universe... directly below it lay... the Land of the Remembered. A festive and magical place for those who live on in the memories of their loved ones. And below that... lies the Land of the Forgotten. The sad and lonely destination for those poor souls... who are no longer remembered. But before I can start our story... ya gotta meet the two magical rulers of these realms,” Anthony explained, before he pointed out a figure on the mural.

The picture was of a white spider wearing a red dress decorated with marigolds, and a wide brimmed hat covered in candles. “Who is that?” Ashley asked.

“That is Angel Dust. He runs the Land of the Remembered,” Anthony replied. 

“He's so pretty,” Edward sighed. 

“I know right? He cares about all mankind and thinks everybody can be good and true. I mean….if they wanna be,” Anthony said, before he motioned to another picture.

This one was of a deer with bright red hair, large antlers, and black angel wings. He wore a regal black suit and a charming smile.

“And that is Alastor. That charming bastard thinks mankind is...less than pure, just like him,” continued Anthony. 

“He looks terrifying,” Ashley stated. 

“Yep, and that’s what we love about him,” Anthony smiled. 

“He’s so pretty,” Michael sighed

“What about the owl guy in the middle?” Jill asked, as she pointed at an owl dressed in regal golden attire. 

“That’s Prince Stolas, the candle maker. He keeps everything in balance,” Anthony replied. “Now, lemme show ya something else,” he said, before opening a chest. Inside of it were dozens of intricately carved wooden figures. 

“All of these wooden figures here... they represent real people in our story, just like ya and me. And so, our tale begins on the day the people of Mexico call...The Day of the Dead,” Anthony grinned, as he turned to another page in the book. 

“On this festive, exciting day families bring food and offerings to the altars of their beloved. And on this particular Day of the Dead after centuries of being banished... Alastor had had enough,” he explained, with the kids already listening intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A new parody! I hope you guys like this one!
> 
> (And yes, i literally just named the kids after voice actors)


	2. The Wager

Alastor and Angel Dust were wandering the cemetery together on the Day of the Dead, with the living unable to see them. “Really now, darling, you have no idea how cold and desolate the Land of the Forgotten has become,” Alastor said. 

“Just like ya heart, Al. Just like ya heart,” Angel smirked.

Alastor passed by a family and put out their candles, and when Angel passed by, they relit.

“I just don’t understand why I’m reduced to ruling a bleak wasteland while you enjoy the marvelous festivities in the Land of the Remembered. It's simply unfair,” Alastor continued. 

The deer was about to touch a man, when Angel slapped his hand away. “Don’t ya fucking dare,” he said. 

“What? It's his time. More or less,” Alastor smiled.

“Not today, sweetheart,” Angel replied.

“Please, darling? Trade lands with me. I beg of you!” Alastor pleaded. 

“Awww! Ya adorable when ya beg,” Angel smiled. 

“Angel, I mean it. I despise it down there,” Alastor stated. 

“Hey! Ya there cause ya cheated! Ya made ya bed with that wager, now ya gotta fucking sleep in it!” Angel shouted. “Ya ain’t the man I fell in love with all those centuries ago,” he sighed, crossing his arms. 

“Let's not dwell in the past, mon Ange. Anyhow, I was thinking... care to make another little wager?” Alastor asked. 

“Ya think that ya can calm the flames of my anger with another damn bet?!” Angel yelled, before he paused. “What exactly did ya have in mind?” he asked. 

Alastor grinned and led Angel up to a rooftop. “Let's see our selections for the evening!” Alastor said. The two of them looked down on three living girls. There was Charlie, a blonde holding a guitar, Cherri, a redhead holding a fake sword, and Vaggie, a brunette watching the two of them. “Look there, my darling. Classic mortal dilemma. Best friends in love with the same girl,” he explained. 

Charlie started to play her guitar, then Cherri stepped in front of her. “Don’t worry, m’lady. Your hero has arrived!” she exclaimed.

“Is that so?” Vaggie asked. 

“How dare you interrupt a musician?” Charlie asked. 

Cherri gave her a playful shove. “Back off, blondie! Vaggie is mine,” she said. 

“Nope! She is mine,” Charlie replied.

Just then, Vaggie pushed the both of them. “I belong to no one,” she stated.

“Woah….” the other girls breathed.

“I believe we have our deal. Which girl will marry Vaggie?” Alastor smiled. 

“Sounds good! We can each pick one of those girls as our champion,” Angel said. 

The pair flew down to the ground, and shapeshifted into old men. “Let's go wish them luck,” Alastor said, as they went their seperate ways. 

Meanwhile, Charlie, Vaggie, and Cherri were still playing. “Vaggie, weren't you grounded?” Charlie asked.

“My dad is overreacting. How was I supposed to know that chickens don't like baths?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Don't worry. He knows a total badass is protecting you tonight,” Cherri grinned. 

“You're not even close,” Vaggie laughed. 

“Yes I am!” Cherri exclaimed.

“No you aren’t!” Charlie laughed. 

“Vaggie!” a voice shouted.

“Charlie!” called another.

Charlie and Vaggie ran off, leaving Cherri on her own. Charlie ran across the cemetery where her father, Lucifer, and her grandma, Mimzy, were standing near the grave of Charlie’s mother, Lilith. 

“Charlie, your mother would be so proud of you,” Lucifer smiled.

“You think she'll come back tonight?” Charlie asked.

“Lilith is already here,” Mimzy said.

“You see, Charlie, they don’t….physically come back. It’s more of a….a warm feeling you get when loved ones are with you. Everyone at the cemetery has lost someone. But as long as we remember them, we can feel their presence with us for one night each year,” Lucifer explained. 

“I just thought I might see her one more time. She always smelled like flowers. I remember her singing,” Charlie sighed. 

“She was a good woman, honey,” Mimzy said.

“I miss her so much,” Charlie sighed.

“Just be still, and you can feel it. Your mother is here, along with all our ancestors. As long as we remember them, they are with us. When we forget them, they’re gone for good,” Lucifer said.

Charlie shut her eyes, and she could picture Lilith and the rest of her family around her. “I can feel them,” she smiled. 

At that moment, Angel walked over, still in his disguise. “‘Scuse me? I hate to bug ya, but may I please have some of ya bread? I’m so hungry,” he said.

Charlie nodded and picked up a loaf. “I'm sure Mom would want you to have it. Right, Dad?” she asked, as Lucifer gave a small nod. 

Angel smiled when Charlie gave him the bread. “Thank ya, kid. In return, ya got my blessing. May ya heart be always pure and courageous,” he said. 

“What do we say, Charlie?” Lucifer asked. 

“Thank you, sir!” Charlie smiled. 

Meanwhile, Cherri had watched the scene. “Oh, Charlie. Always giving away shit for free. Right, Dad?” she asked, as she turned to a statue of her father. He had died years ago in a fight with a bandit known as Vox.

Suddenly, laughter was heard. Cherri drew her toy sword and looked around. “Who's there?” she asked.

Alastor, still in his disguise, stepped out from the shadows, startling her. “Young lady, may I trouble you for some bread? I'm terribly hungry,” he said. 

“Sorry, old timer. This bread is for my dad. And it's delicious,” she smiled. 

“Well, perhaps you would be more interested in a trade?” Alastor asked, as he held up a glowing red medal. 

“An old medal? I’m good,” Cherri replied. 

“This is no ordinary medal, dear girl! As long as you wear it, you cannot be hurt. And it will give you immeasurable courage,” explained Alastor.

“Really? Deal!” Cherri exclaimed.

Alastor passed her the medal, and she gave him the bread. 

“But be certain you keep it hidden. There is a bandit king who would stop at nothing to get it back,” Alastor said. 

“Bandit king? You mean Vox?” Cheeri asked. 

However, when she looked around, Alastor was gone. “Where the hell did he go?” she muttered. 

Alastor and Angel regrouped, back in their ordinary forms. “Alright, if Cherri marries Vaggie... I will finally rule the Land of the Remembered,” Alastor smiled. 

“Yep. And if Charlie marries Vaggie, ya gotta…....” Angel purred, as he ran a hand through Alastor’s hair.

Alastor hummed happily, but then Angel pulled on his ears. “Ya gotta stop interfering with the affairs of the living!” he shouted.

“I beg your pardon!? I could never do that! It's the only entertainment I get!” Alastor returned. 

“Then the bet is off,” Angel grinned. 

“Fine, fine. Now, mon Ange, do we have a deal?” Alastor asked, holding out his hand. 

“Deal. But if ya cheat again, I’m leaving ya ass,” Angel stated, as he shook his husband’s hand. 

“Then by the ancient rules...the wager is set,” Alastor said. 

And, so, the greatest wager in history began. Charlie versus Cherri for the hand of Vaggie.


	3. I Will Wait

Vaggie, Charlie and Cherri were running through the city together, when Vaggie stopped at a pigpen. She spotted an adorable piglet, and she smiled at the sight of it. “You're kinda cute,” she said. 

Just then, Vaggie noticed a butcher sharpening knives, then she looked back at the piglet. “Oh hell no,” she said, before turning to her friends. “We have to free the animals!” she shouted. 

“Yeah!” Charlie smiled. 

“Hold on, Vaggie, wait!” Cherri exclaimed, just before Vaggie cut the gate. 

Meanwhile, in the town square, General Tom Zanja, Vaggie’s father, was addressing the people. “People of San Angel, we need you! After the revolution..okay, I’m not going to sugar coat it, a shit ton of people died. We need more volunteers to join us in our fight against Vox!” he announced. 

Before anyone could respond, Vaggie’s shouting caught everyone off guard.

“Freedom!” the girl shouted, as she, Charlie, and Cherri led a large group of pigs through the city. 

“Vaggie, why are you like this?” Tom muttered.

“Freedom to you all!” Vaggie yelled.

Cherri and Charlie ran into Tom, knocking him over. Then the two girls tumbled into fruit baskets. Cherri noticed a wild boar heading straight for Tom, and she leapt to her feet. 

She pushed Tom out of the way and stood in front of the boar. The animal pushed her back, but due to the medal Alastor had given her, Cherri was unharmed. “Cool….” she smiled.

The boar turned its attention toward a group of townspeople, and Cherri and Charlie shared a look. “No retreat,” Cherri said. 

“No surrender!” Charlie replied.

Charlie grabbed a red scarf from a bystander, then she stood in front of the boar. “Toro! Toro!” she exclaimed. The boar charged towards her, but Charlie skillfully dodged the attack. 

Lucifer watched his daughter in amazement. “She has the gift,” he said. 

The boar continued charging at Charlie, but she managed to dodge every time. The boar came at her one last time, but Charlie dodged and caused the boar to run into a wall and get knocked out. The townspeople began to cheer excitedly. 

“That's my girl!” Lucifer exclaimed. 

“Oh shit….What did I miss?” Tom asked, as he finally came to. 

“You okay, mister?” Cherri asked. 

“You….you saved my life,” Tom smiled. 

“And I…” Charlie started, before Tom put a hand to her lips. 

“Shut up, blondie. I'm talking,” Tom returned. He looked around, and finally noticed all of the chaos the escaped animals had caused. “That girl is in so much trouble. Vagatha!” he shouted. 

Vaggie timidly walked over. “I'm really sorry, Dad. It's just that I...Charlie's guitar!” she gasped. She and the other kids looked down and saw that Charlie’s guitar was completely destroyed. 

“Vaggie! I don’t know why the hell you do this shit, but it ends now! You are going to become a proper lady,” Tom stated. 

“Why?” Vaggie asked. 

“Because….Because I said so! And I can’t think of any other punishment. I'm sending you to Spain. The sisters at the Convent of the Perpetual Flame of Purity will straighten you out,” Tom continued. 

“What?” Charlie and Cherri exclaimed. 

“But, Dad!” Vaggie pleaded.

“No buts! This is happening. Now go home!” Tom yelled. 

Vaggie ran off, crying and carrying Charlie’s guitar. As soon as she was gone, Tom turned his attention to Cherri. “Charity, you are so much like your father. This town could use a new hero,” he said.

“Oh sweet! You can just call me Cherri though,” she replied. 

“Alright then. Come on. You are like the daughter I never had. Your father was like a brother to me,” Tom said, as he and Cherri walked away. 

Charlie watched, feeling defeated. It only made matters worse when the piglet peed on her shoe. Charlie sighed and was about to walk away, but her father grabbed her shoulder. “Charlie! Where do you think you're going?” he asked. 

“He can't send Vaggie away!” Charlie returned. 

“Well, fathers do what's best for their children. Come along,” Lucifer said, as the two of them started walking. “My little apple, I saw how you fought that boar. You made our ancestors proud,” he continued. 

“Do you think Vaggie was impressed?” Charlie asked. 

“Oh please, Vaggie and every girl in town! People said I was the greatest bullfighter in our family's history... But Charlie….you will be the greatest Sanchez ever! They will write songs about you!” Lucifer explained. 

“And I will sing them!” Charlie smiled.

“....what the hell?” Lucifer asked.

“I said I’d sing them,” Charlie replied. 

“Charlie, music is not work for a Sanchez bullfighter,” said Lucifer.

“But I want to be a musician!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“No you don’t. Now focus! Your training begins as soon as possible. Your grandpa, Husker, taught me everything I know when I was about your age,” Lucifer said. 

“Wait, isn't that when that bull put you in a coma?” Charlie asked. 

“Memories. My only child fighting angry, thousand-pound beasts. The family tradition continues,” Lucifer said, sighing happily. 

“Yay,” Charlie replied, with the fakest excitement she could muster. 

And so, the day came when Vaggie would leave to study abroad. The three amigos would be no more. They all met at the train station to wish her goodbye. 

“Goodbye, sweetie. Write soon,” Tom said, as he gave his daughter a hug. “I’ll go over there now!” he said, his eyes watering. 

He walked away, and Vaggie turned to Charlie and Cherri. “I'm gonna miss you two,” she said. 

“We'll be here, waiting,” Cherri replied. 

“For as long as it takes,” Charlie added.

“Don't ever stop playing, okay?” Vaggie asked. When Charlie nodded, she looked at Cherri. “And you. Don't you ever stop fighting for what's right,” she said, as Cherri nodded too.

“Oh! I got you a present,” Charlie smiled, as she picked up a box. “You should probably open it now,” she said. 

“Wait a sec, since when were we supposed to bring gifts?” Cherri asked.

Vaggie opened the box, and inside was the piglet she saw the other day. “I named him Fat Nuggets. He'll look after you,” Charlie said.

“I remember you,” Vaggie said, as she took Fat Nuggets out of the box. 

“I thought you might want a little bit of town to go with you,” Charlie replied.

“Thanks,” Vaggie smiled. 

“For real, why did no one tell me we were bringing gifts?” Cherri asked.

“Can you hold Fat Nuggets for me?” Vaggie asked. Before Cherri could answer, she placed the pig in her arms anyway. Vaggie picked up a box and handed it to Charlie. “This is to make up for breaking your guitar,” she said. 

“All aboard!” shouted the conductor. 

“I have to go. Don't forget me!” Vaggie called, as she ran off towards the train, her big pink bow blowing off in the wind. 

“Vaggie! Your bow!” Cherri shouted, before she chased after it.

While Cherri was running, Charlie opened her gift from Vaggie. She gasped when she saw what it was; a new guitar, even better than her old one. 

The train started to move, and Charlie ran over to Vaggie’s window. “Vaggie! Vaggie! When you come back I’ll sing for you!” she exclaimed. 

“And I’ll fight for you!” Cherri added, as she started running alongside Charlie. 

Soon, the train was completely out of sight, and Charlie smiled to herself. “I’ll wait for you,” she said.


	4. Charlie’s First Bullfight

Years passed, and Vaggie still hadn’t come home. While she was gone, Charlie was being trained to be a bullfighter, and Cherri was being trained to join the army. The two of them drifted further and further apart as time went on, and now they hardly saw one another. Charlie had also been trying to practice her music, but her father certainly didn’t approve. 

Once Charlie finally turned nineteen, Lucifer organized her first bullfight which was coincidentally on the day that Vaggie returned. She spent the time she had before the bullfight like she did whenever she wasn’t training; playing music with Blitzo, Moxxie, and Millie, a local mariachi trio. 

Afterwards, Charlie was forced to go back home to her father’s disapproving stare. “I can’t believe you. Spending your time with those idiotic mariachi players! You want to end up like those asshats?” Lucifer asked. 

“Thanks, Mr. Sanchez! Love you too!” Blitzo shouted from outside.

“Sir….could we try not to piss anyone off?” Moxxie asked.

“It’ll be okay! I’m sure,” Millie smiled.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Lucifer shouted, before tossing a sword towards the door, nearly skewering the musicians.

“Charlotte, you live under my roof. You live under my rules. You will be a matador!” Lucifer yelled.

“Dad, please! Music is my life,” Charlie said. 

“All the Sanchezes are bullfighters! Every single one of us,” Lucifer stated. 

“I was a beast in the arena. A beast!” Mimzy added. 

“It's in your blood. It's your destiny. Will you get it through your head already?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m really sorry, Dad. It’s just….not me,” Charlie sighed.

“Charlie, Cherri might be the talk of the town, but today, you finally have your moment. If you actually finish the damn bull,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh! She finished the bull the other day in practice!” Blitzo yelled. 

“It got struck by lightning! That doesn’t count,” Mimzy returned.

“Dad, I can’t. Killing the bull is wrong,” Charlie said. 

“Not this shit again,” Lucifer groaned. 

“Kids today, with their long hair and their no killing stuff,” Mimzy muttered. 

“I'm leaving,” Charlie sighed, as she headed for the door.

“Don't you love your family?” Lucifer asked.

Charlie stopped in her tracks and looked back at her father. She gave a small nod, causing Lucifer to smile.

“Then go get that bull, little apple. Don't dishonor our name,” he said. Charlie handed him the guitar and walked out the door. “Just be a Sanchez!” Lucifer shouted. 

“Luci….honey….she isn’t gonna do it,” Mimzy said.

Charlie headed towards the ring, but to her surprise, Cherri stepped into view. “Hey, Charlie! No retreat,” she said.

“No surrender,” Charlie replied, before pulling her old friend into a hug. “The hero of San Angel returns!” she exclaimed, before noticing Cherri’s eyepatch. “What happened to your eye?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Cherri grinned, as she took it off. “I just wear it to feel badass. And of course I came back! I wasn’t gonna miss your bullfight,” she continued. 

“And Vaggie's here, too!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“Hell yes! Have you seen her? I cannot wait to show her these babies,” Cherri said, pointing at her medals. 

“What? She's back only to see you?” Charlie asked, crossing her arms. 

“Oh come on, you know what I meant,” Cherri said.

“I know,” Charlie giggled. “You have your medals, and I have the bullring. We'll see which Vaggie likes best,” she said. 

“It's a good thing you're finally taking bullfighting seriously,” Cherri replied. 

“You should see me in the bullring. That's where I really do my thing now. A true Sanchez woman,” Charlie said. 

“Those are some big shadows we live under, blondie?” Cherri asked. 

“Huge,” Charlie answered. 

“Hey, Charlie, may the best bitch win Vaggie,” Cherri grinned, before she headed out. 

The crowd went wild when Cherri entered the ring. In honor of Vaggie's return from Europe, the town received a rare visit from its most decorated hero, as well as the first woman in their army. Cherri rode her horse around the ring, people cheering at the sight of her. 

“Yes! That's my girl!” Alastor smiled, as he and Angel watched from above the ring.

Cherri jumped off her horse and into the stands, beside Tom. “Good to see you, sir!” Cherri smiled, as she sat beside him. 

Meanwhile, Vaggie was walking up to the stand, with Fat Nuggets by her side. Everyone in town looked at her in shock and awe, all curious to see how she turned out after all those years in Europe. “The jewel of the town has returned,” a soldier said.

“And she's going to be helping at the orphanage,” a nun added.

“And I hear she reads books, like, for fun,” a girl whispered. 

“Holy shit,” another whispered.

Vaggie and Fat Nuggets made it to the stand, and Vaggie took a seat beside Cherri. “Senorita Zanja,” Cherri said.

“Hola, Cherri. It's really nice to see you,” Vaggie replied. 

The crowd went wild. No one could believe that was the same girl who let animals loose on them all those years ago. “And she's so natural!” a girl screamed.

Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie started to play their instruments, and Charlie confidently entered the ring, to the cheers of the crowd. 

“FUCK YEAH!! That’s my girl!” Angel yelled. 

“I would like to dedicate this corrida... To miss Vaggie Zanja. Welcome home, Vaggie,” Charlie said. However, Vaggie seemed unimpressed. 

Just then, the bull burst into the arena, causing the band to scream. “Oh shit! I am not dying today!” he yelled, before running away. Millie grabbed Moxxie’s arm, and the two ran after him. 

Charlie took a deep breath and approached the bull. “Venga, torote. Venga. Venga!” she exclaimed, waving her red cape. 

The bull charged at her, but Charlie effortlessly dodged it. “Now, that's a Sanchez!” Lucifer smiled.

The crowd threw roses to Charlie, and she held one out to Vaggie. Vaggie gave a small smile, but then she noticed the bull headed for Charlie. “Charlie!” she shouted. 

Charlie saw the bull coming just in time, and she jumped out of the way and caught the rose in her mouth. 

Charlie dodged attack after attack, then she walked over to Lucifer. Her father was holding out a sword, but Charlie looked at it with uncertainty. 

“Please, Charlie. For me. For our family. Be a Sanchez!” he yelled. 

Charlie gave a small nod, then she reluctantly took the sword and turned back to the bull. She prepared herself to strike, but she saw Vaggie's shocked reflection in the sword's blade. Charlie sighed and realized she couldn’t go through with this. 

She planted her sword into the ground, much to the crowd’s surprise. “Killing the bull is wrong!” Charlie shouted. Her father looked at her in horror, but Vaggie smiled and clapped politely.

The bull ran towards Charlie again, but it hit the wall. “I told you she wasn’t gonna do it!” Mimzy exclaimed. 

While Vaggie was the only one applauding, everyone else was booing Charlie and throwing things at her. “We don't have to kill the bull!” she yelled.

The last thing Charlie saw was Tom leading Vaggie, Cherri, and Fat Nuggets away. Her guitar hit her in the head, and knocked her out.

“Charlie. Charlie. Get up!” Lucifer shouted.

When Charlie finally came to, the arena was empty, apart from Lucifer and Mimzy. “I’m sorry, Dad. I’m so, so sorry,” Charlie whispered. 

“Shut up! A Sanchez never apologizes! Never!” Lucifer yelled. 

“Ever,” Mimzy added.

“If...If being a bullfighter means... it means killing the bull... Well, then, I'm no bullfighter,” Charlie said. 

“No. You are no Sanchez,” Lucifer returned, before he and Mimzy left.

“I win! That poor girl never had a chance. Good game, mon Ange,” Alastor smiled, as he held out his hand to Angel. 

“It ain’t over yet,” Angel replied. Alastor raised an eyebrow in confusion, but the two continued to watch from above. 

Charlie picked up her guitar, and sighed to herself. “Vaggie…” she said, before she started to play and sing.

“When you were here before I  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,” she sang, not noticing as Vaggie walked back into the stands, watching with curiosity.

“Your skin makes me cry.  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What am I doing here?” Charlie continued, as Vaggie kept watching, her eyes widening. 

“I don't belong here  
I don't belong,” Charlie finished. 

“Charlie….” Vaggie whispered. 

“Vaggie!” Cherri called.

Vaggie quickly left the stands. Charlie looked up, but Vaggie was gone before she could catch sight of her. 

Alastor and Angel were still watching, and the deer was in complete shock. “What happened?” he asked. 

“Ya just don’t know women, babe,” Angel smirked, before kissing Alastor on the cheek. “Like I said, this game ain’t over yet,” he said.


	5. I Love You Too Much

That night, Tom threw a huge party to welcome Vaggie back. But what no one knew was, he had ulterior motives. Tom, Vaggie, Cherri, and a few soldiers were sitting at a table. “You know, Cherri, it sucks that you're just in town for a few days. I wonder if there was something that would make you stay. Like a special girl…...like Vaggie,” Tom said. 

“Dad! Shut up!” Vaggie returned.

“Nothing! Nothing, I didn’t say anything,” Tom stammered.

Vaggie shook her head and looked back at Cherri. “It's great to see you again, Cherri. That’s a lot of medals. What's this one for?” asked Vaggie, pointing towards the medal Alastor had given Cherri years ago.

“Nothing!” Cherri shouted, before clearing her throat. “Um...nothing….nothing cool I mean. Uhhh why don't you tell me a little more about Europe?” she asked, chuckling nervously. 

“I loved it. There was so much beautiful music and art and books. It was amazing,” Vaggie sighed. 

“Oh yeah, books, art, cool shit. You sound like you've learned so much, Vaggie. I'm sure one day you are going to make someone very, very, very happy. And I hope that woman's medals, or her badass eyepatch... make you very, very, very, very happy,” Cherri said. 

“Oh yeah?” Vaggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah. Behind every badass soldier is a beautiful woman,” replied Cherri.

“And I'll cook and clean for her and be at her beck and call,” Vaggie smiled, as she laid her hand on Cherri’s. 

“That sounds so good. That just sounds really nice. And you sound... you're just so pretty,” Cherri replied, with a stupid grin on her face. 

Vaggie moved her hand and crossed her arms. “Are you fucking joking? Is that how you see a relationship?!” she shouted. She would have yelled even more, but she took a deep breath and stood up. “I think I lost my appetite. Now, if you will just excuse me, I need to go check on Fat Nuggets. That's my pig. I need to spend time with someone civilized,’ Vaggie said, before leaving the room. 

Cherri watched her leave, then sighed to herself. “I fucked up,” she muttered.

Meanwhile, Blitzo, Moxxie, Millie and Charlie were on their way to Vaggie’s house. 

“I can't believe General Tom invited the whole town! Er, except for you, Charlie,” Moxxie said.

“Sorry about that, Charlie,” Millie said. 

“He even invited us! And he fucking hates us,” Blitzo added. 

“It's hopeless. I lost her to Cherri,” Charlie sighed, as they reached Vaggie’s house.

“Wait, I have an idea! All we need to do is play the right song, and everything will work out in about four bars!” Moxxie smiled.

“Excuse me, I’ve already been to four bars. Twice!” Blitzo exclaimed.

“Uh huh. So Mox, what song are you thinking?” Millie asked.

“I have just the thing!” Moxxie replied, before he picked up Charlie’s guitar.

“Oh what a thrill,  
When the-,” he started, but Blitzo slapped him in the face before he could finish. “NO! Shut up! That song is annoying! It was cute at first but now it’s old!” he shouted.

“Then what now?” Millie asked. 

“I got it! Follow my lead,” Blitzo smiled. He threw off his sombrero and slicked back his hair, then he started to sing. 

“Oops, I did it again!  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game,  
Oh baby, baby!” he sang, before ripping off his shirt, revealing his own face tattooed on his chest. 

“Oops, you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent!” Blitzo continued.

Fat Nuggets had been watching from Vaggie’s window, and he pushed a flower pot onto Blitzo’s head to keep him from continuing. “Fuck!” Blitzo shouted.

“Very romantic, Blitzo,” Charlie laughed.

“Well, I’m out of ideas,” Blitzo shrugged.

“Okay, my turn!” Millie exclaimed. 

Before she started singing, Fat Nuggets pushed a flower pot on her head. 

“That girl is way out of your league, Charlie,” Blitzo said. 

“Let’s just….grab some dinner,” Moxxie said. 

The trio disappeared, and Charlie looked at her guitar and sighed. She took a deep breath and started to play. Inside, Vaggie heard her playing, and stepped out onto the balcony to watch.

“I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much,” Charlie sang, as Vaggie smiled down at her. 

“I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling  
and I know it's right

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much,” she continued. Angel and Alastor were watching from above. Angel had a smile on his face, and Alastor was starting to worry that he truly lost the bet.

“Heaven knows your name I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my own I will fight,” sang Charlie. 

She and Vaggie didn’t notice Cherri step inside of the room for a second. Cherri seemed shocked, but then she smiled and ran off. 

“I love you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact,” Charlie sang.

Millie, Moxxie, and Blitzo heard her performing, so they ran over to help her. They stood on each other’s shoulders, and Charlie used them to get even with Vaggie’s window. 

“You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal

There's love above love and it's mine  
'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours  
'cause I love you

There's love above love and it's ours  
If you love me as much,” Charlie finished.

She leaned in for a kiss, but Vaggie put a finger to the blonde’s lips. 

“Did you think it was gonna be that easy?” Vaggie smiled.

Charlie fell backwards, and Vaggie caught her guitar. Charlie and the trio crashed to the ground, and Charlie gave Vaggie a shrug. “I kind of did!” she shouted.

Vaggie laughed and shook her head. “Hold on, I'm coming,” she said.

Vaggie and Fat Nuggets headed downstairs with Charlie’s guitar. However, Vaggie stopped in her tracks when she saw Cherri holding a ring. “Cherri. What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Vaggie...will you...will you marry me?” Cherri asked. 

Vaggie didn’t answer, and Cherri smiled. “Don't worry, your dad already said you could,” she whispered

“He did...what?!” Vaggie asked.

Tom simply shrugged. “Well, who else could protect us from Vox?” he asked.

Cherri looked up at Vaggie, her eyes wide and hopeful. But before Vaggie could answer, Charlie stepped inside. “What did I miss?” she asked. 

“Wait...Wait a sec. Did Charlie propose too?” Cherri asked. 

“No,” Vaggie answered, before looking at Charlie. “I mean….were you going to?” she asked. 

“Huh?” Charlie asked.

“Well, I proposed first, blondie. So, go fight a bull or something,” Cherri grinned. Charlie shoved her, causing Vaggie to roll her eyes. 

“You two are acting like idiots!” the brunette shouted.

“Wait, me too?” Charlie asked, as Cherri walked back over. 

“Charlie, I love you, you know that. But how are you going to protect Vaggie if you can't even finish a damn bull?” she asked.

Charlie was hurt, so she thought of something good to say back. “Yeah? Well...you will never be as great a hero as your father! Bitch!” she shouted, as she pointed a finger in Cherri’s face. 

“You better get your fucking finger out of my face,” Cherri stated, as she pointed at Charlie. 

The two of them started to have a slap fight, then Cherri drew her sword. “Show me what you got!” she grinned. 

“Charlie! Catch!” Millie shouted.

Charlie expected a weapon, but Millie just threw her her guitar. Charlie looked at her in confusion, and Millie simply shrugged. “Did you want a ukulele?” she asked. 

Cherri started laughing wildly. “Look at her! She’s got her little guitar. What the hell are you gonna do? Music me to death?” asked Cherri. 

“I'm gonna teach you some manners!” Charlie returned

The two of them were about to clash, but Vaggie used her own sword to stop them. “Did I mention I also studied fencing?” she asked.

“Fine. We'll settle this later,” Cherrie said. 

“Any time. Any place,” Charlie returned.

“Really, you two?” Vaggie sighed. 

Cherri just rolled her eyes and walked away. And as if things couldn’t get any worse, a little boy ran in, shouting, “The bandidos are coming!” 

“And Cherri is gone!” screamed a soldier. 

“We’re fucked,” said Tom.


	6. Think About It

Vox’s bandit army headed into town, led by his second in command, Velvet. “Tremble in fear before the might of Vox's army!” she laughed. 

Tom headed out into the streets, to see civilians running in fear. “Civilians, go to the church! Soldiers, we are going to drive these bastards off! Who is with me?” he asked, before seeing his soldiers screaming in terror. “This can’t be good,” sighed Tom.

“Listen up, bitches! These are Vox's demands! Hand over your chickens, money, bacon, jars, mustache wax….this looks like jelly but I think it's jewelry. Eh, we’ll take them both! Anywho, if you give all this to us... then maybe we won't burn your town down,” Velvet said. 

Charlie glared at her and stood her ground, Vaggie by her side. “You want the town? You're gonna have to go through me!” she exclaimed, as she drew her bullfighting swords. 

“Awww! Blondie thinks she can win in a fight. Adorable,” Velvet grinned, as she started to approach Charlie.

“Hey, slut!” shouted a voice.

Everyone looked and saw Cherri walking over. “Why don't you fight a real woman? With a really badass eyepatch!” she exclaimed.

“Cherri! Thank goodness you’re here! I really thought I was about to die,” Tom said.

Cherri walked over to Charlie and started handing her things, such as her hat and swords. Here, hold this. And this. And this. And if that's too heavy, maybe you can just hand it to Vaggie,” she said, adding a wink at the end. 

Vaggie smiled and rolled her eyes, then Cherri looked at the bandit army. “My name is Charity, daughter of Captain Mondragon! Tonight, the town of San Angel is under my protection. Prepare to have your asses kicked,” she grinned.

“Get her!” Velvet shouted.

A bandit ran over to Cherri, but she stopped him with ease. A few more tried to attack her, but were all unsuccessful. Cherri looked over at Vaggie and smirked. “Hey, girl,” she said.

“You goofball,” Vaggie giggled, leaving Charlie speechless.

The bandits all attacked Cherri at once, but none of them could injure her at all. “Ow. Ow. Ooh. That hurts soooooo much,” she said sarcastically.

Just then, Velvet noticed the glowing red medal on Cherri’s uniform. “The sexy hero! She has the medal of everlasting life!” she exclaimed. 

“Back off, bitch!” Cherri shouted, she punched the bandits off of her, and Velvet offered Cherri one final glare. 

“Retreat!” Velvet shouted. As soon as she did, the bandits ran out of town. 

“And don't ever come back!” Cherri called. 

“Yeah! You better run!” Vaggie added, before smiling at Cherri. “That was incredible!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, you really are a hero,” Charlie nodded. 

“So Vaggie…..wanna continue that conversation?” Cherri asked.

Vaggie seemed uncertain, but her father placed a hand on her shoulder. “Vaggie, please, do it for the town. Without Cherri we are completely screwed,” he said. 

Vaggie sighed, then she looked back at Cherri. “So, why don't you tell me about some of your medals?” she asked. 

“Oh okay! I got this one for delivering a baby with one hand while arm wrestling a bear with the other. That's nothing, really,” Cherri explained.

The pair walked off, leaving Charlie alone. She headed back home, and told her father what happened. Lucifer only looked at her with disappointment. 

“I can’t believe you. Failing in the ring and in your love life. The whole Sanchez family would be so disappointed in you,” he said.

“Please, don't say that,” Charlie sighed. 

“Listen. You love Vaggie? Then fight for her!” Lucifer smiled. 

“It's too late. Cherri proposed to her already,” replied Charlie. 

“Now, that's badass,” Lucifer said, causing Mimzy to hit him with a slipper. 

“Luci, shut it!” she exclaimed, before looking at Charlie. “Sweetie, if Vaggie didn't say yes to Cherri...then she said no,” Mimzy said. 

“So, what are you gonna do about it, little apple?” Lucifer asked. 

Charlie thought for a moment, then gave them each a hug before running out the door. 

Meanwhile, Velvet and the other bandits headed back to Vox’s lair. Many years ago, after stealing Alastor's magic medal in a battle, Vox had risen to become the king of the bandits. But when Alastor stole it back, Vox had come undone. Velvet ran up to him as he was sharpening his sword. 

“Voxxy! We found it! The medal of everlasting life! It's in the town of San Angel!” she exclaimed. 

Vox’s eyes widened, then he glared at her. “Velvet, if you’re lying, I will rip your damn pigtails out,” he stated. 

“It’s true! A sexy hero wears it to protect the town! It looked just like that,” Velvet replied, as she pointed at a drawing of the medal. 

“Gather my men. We ride for San Angel,” Vox said. Velvet nodded and ran out, then Vox turned to the drawing. “You've come back to me, medal,” he whispered.

Back in San Angel, Alastor was watching as Cherri and Vaggie walked together, and Cherri still rambled about her medals.

“I got this one for saving some orphans from a fire and then going back in for their cribs, and then going back in for their toys. And then I also saved a little puppy one time that had a little thorn in its paw. And this medal is for having the most medals,” she explained. 

“Oh look, we’re here! Thank you for this most informative talk about….you,” Vaggie said. 

“I have something for you, Vaggie,” Cherri smiled, as she handed Vaggie a piece of paper. 

Vaggie smiled, then realized it was just a signed picture of Cherri. “.....wow. I’m just….speechless,” she said.

“I know right? I get that all the time,” Cherri said. 

“Okay….night, Cherri,” Vaggie said, as she started to walk off. 

“Wait! Vaggie,” Cherri started, as she took off her hat. 

“What is it?” Vaggie asked.

She gasped when she saw Cherri take a pink bow out of the hat. “My bow. You kept it all this time?” she asked.

“I mean…..yeah. It’s what kept me going,” said Cherri. She walked over to Vaggie and handed her the bow. “But I think it’s about time I gave it back,” she smiled. 

Vaggie smiled and put the bow on. “How do I look?” she asked. 

“Amazing. Hey, um, about my proposal, will you at least just think about it?” Cherri asked.

Vaggie bit her lip, then responded with a small nod. “Good night, Cherri,” she said, before going inside. 

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes, hell yes! Cherri, you're awesome!” Cherri exclaimed.

“Ha! Yes!” Alastor smiled.

Vaggie had gone up to her room to read. Moments later, she heard something outside of her window. She looked and saw Charlie holding onto a street lamp. “Meet me at the bridge at dawn,” she whispered.

“I can't, Charlie. My dad won't…” Vaggie started. 

“Please, Vaggie? Just this once?” Charlie begged. 

Vaggie thought it over, then she nodded. Charlie smiled and blew her a kiss before climbing down and heading home.

Alastor had watched the whole ordeal from the shadows. “Goodness, if she meets her alone, I’ll lose the wager!” he exclaimed. 

Alastor snapped his fingers, causing his shadow to spring to life. “Fix this for me, old friend,” Alastor smiled. The shadow nodded, and went off to do its master’s bidding. Alastor smiled again, satisfied with himself, then disappeared into the night.


	7. The Land of the Remembered

It was finally dawn, and Vaggie excitedly made her way to the bridge. Once she was there, she saw a walkway of candles leading to a tree on the other side. Charlie was strumming her guitar under the tree. 

“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love  
With you

But I can't help  
Falling in love  
With you,” Charlie sang, as Vaggie walked across the bridge.

As soon as Vaggie made it over, Charlie turned her to face the town. “This is what I wanted to show you,” she said. 

The sun began to rise, and the light caught on the buildings, lighting San Angel up with a beautiful glow. 

“It's amazing…” Vaggie whispered. 

“What you're feeling right now...that's how I feel every time I'm with you,” Charlie said. She stood in front of Vaggie and got on one knee. “I can't offer you a ring. I can’t give you anything but my love,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, Charlie,” Vaggie gasped. 

“I might not be the town hero. I might not even be able to kill a bull. But Vaggie... but I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will never, ever stop loving you,” Charlie said. 

“And I will never stop loving the girl who plays from the heart,” Vaggie replied. 

What they didn’t know was, Alastor’s shadow had possessed a snake. It emerged from the shadows, and Vaggie spotted it.

“Snake!” she shouted, before pushing Charlie out of the way. 

“Vaggie!” Charlie screamed.

The snake bit Vaggie, and she collapsed to the ground. “No! No!” Charlie yelled. She stared at Vaggie’s body, and began crying uncontrollably. 

It began to rain, and Charlie picked up Vaggie and carried her back into town. Cherri and Tom saw her coming, and their eyes widened at Vaggie’s lifeless body. 

“What did you do, Charlie? What the hell did you do?!” Cherri shouted. 

“There was a snake and…” Charlie started, as Cherri checked Vaggie’s pulse. 

“She's gone. Why didn't you fucking protect her?!” she yelled, almost drawing her sword. 

Tom rushed over and took Vaggie from Charlie. “Vagatha! Oh, no. Oh, no! This is all your fault! Leave!” he yelled, glaring at Charlie. He looked back at Vaggie in his arms, and he started to cry. “My little girl. What did you do, Charlie? What have you done?” he asked. 

Tom walked off with Vaggie, and Cherri stayed behind a moment. “It should have been me,” Charlie whispered. 

“Yes. It should have,” Cherri stated, before she walked off too. 

As the sky cried with rain, Charlie went back to retrieve her guitar. Charli wiped her eyes and sighed. “I’ll never see her again,” she whimpered. 

“Are you sure about that?” asked a voice. Charlie turned and saw Alastor standing behind her. “You want to see Vaggie again?” he asked. 

“With all my heart,” Charlie answered. 

“Think about what you say, my dear,” Alastor grinned. 

“With all my heart,” Charlie stated, with all the confidence she could muster. 

“Done,” Alastor replied. 

He snapped his fingers, and his shadow rose up and stabbed Charlie. She fell to the ground in pain. “Vaggie…” she muttered, before taking her final breath.

————————————

“So they both just died?!” Jill exclaimed. 

“What kind of story is this? We're just kids!” Michael shouted. 

“What is it with all the death?” Edward asked. 

“But it can't end like this. Can it?” Ashley whimpered. 

Anthony kneeled to her level. “Awww, sweetheart, this ain’t the end,” he said.

————————————-

Charlie woke up, beside the same tree she collapsed under moments ago. She stood up, and immediately realized that her hands were only white bones. That was when it finally hit her; she was a skeleton. She gasped, but then she heard music. She looked over and saw the Land of the Remembered. It was a vibrant and colorful place, and Charlie was in awe just looking at it. 

Just then a woman riding a horse appeared beside her. “Hello, there! My name is Rosie. Welcome to the Land of the Remembered!” she smiled.

“I made it,” Charlie whispered. 

“And on the Day of the Dead as well! Now, odds are you would be a tad disoriented at first. Don't try to take it all in at once. Let's start with your name,” Rosie said, as she took out a list. 

“Vaggie Zanja!” Charlie exclaimed. 

“Alright! Vaggie Zanja…..there's no Vaggie Zanja on my list,” Rosie said. 

“No, no. I'm looking for Vaggie Zanja. My name is Charlotte Sanchez,” Charlie explained.

“Another Sanchez? Damn, that family just keeps growing,” Rosie said. 

“My family! They'll help me find Vaggie! Can you take me to them?” Charlie asked. 

“Of course, dearie! I would love to reunite a young couple,” Rosie smiled, as Charlie got on the horse. “Now, let’s be off!” Rosie exclaimed, as they rode into the Land of the Remembered. 

The Land of the Remembered was vibrant and joyous! Everything was like the land above, only it was more colorful. It was more beautiful, it was more festive! And on the Day of the Dead, that place was bursting with endless parties and spectacular parades.

“There, your family is in that one,” Rosie said, as she pointed towards a parade.

“That whole parade is ours?” Charlie asked.

“Right! Go on!” Rosie smiled, as she pushed Charlie off of the horse. Charlie tripped onto the first float, and saw a short woman smiling at her. 

“Oh, boy! Another Sanchez bullfighter! It’s been a while since we had any of those!” she exclaimed. 

“You are...The amazing Nifty Sanchez!” Charlie gasped. 

“That’s right! I was famous for fighting bulls without a cape! Capes are for the weak!” Nifty smiled.

“Can you help me find Vaggie Zanja?” Charlie asked. 

“Oh! Angel Dust can help you. He helps everyone. Hold on!” Nifty said. 

She pushed Charlie off of her float, and the girl tumbled onto another one. This one had a man standing on it, and he had a sword for one arm and another sword for a leg. “The great Baxter Sanchez!” Charlie exclaimed.

“That’s me. I was famous for fighting bulls with only one arm and one leg. Arms and legs are for the weak,” Baxter said, as he got a better look at her. “Wait….you’re Charlotte, the one who plays the guitar,” he said.

“Yep, that's me,” Charlie said, with a nervous smile.

“Wow! Hey, when I was your age, I wanted to sing in the opera,” Baxter replied. 

“You did?” Charlie asked.

“Well, that or be a scientist. But as you know…” Baxter started. 

“Music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfighter,” the both of them said. 

“The same story,” Baxter chuckled. 

“They crushed our dreams. Hilarious,” Charlie replied.

Nifty jumped onto the float and shoved Charlie onto the next one. “She's new,” smiled Nifty.

“She reminds me of me. But less handsome. And smart,” Baxter said. 

“But she is nicer,” Nifty added. 

“...oh screw off,” Baxter grumbled.

Charlie looked up, and saw a man on this one, and she recognized him immediately. “Husk Sanchez!” she smiled.

“I was famous for fighting three damn bulls at once! One bull is for the weak!” Husk shouted. 

“Grandpa! It's me, Charlie,” Charlie said. 

“Charlie? I'm so happy to see you,” Husk smiled, before he smacked her with his hat. “Why the fuck are you trashingthe family name? Playing the guitar! You couldn't finish one damn bull? You were a fucking clown!” Husk shouted, before he saw an offended looking clown. “Sorry, cousin Fizz,” Husk said, before turning back to Charlie. “Welcome home, kid. Your mom will be happy to see you,” he smiled. 

“Mom?” Charlie whispered. 

She turned and saw Lilith’s float, and hurried over. “Mom?” she called. 

“Charlie!” Lilith exclaimed, before pulling her daughter into a hug. 

“I missed you so much,” Charlie whispered. 

“Oh Charlie, it's been like a hole in my heart. I've waited so long for you,” Lilith said, before realizing something. “But not long enough! What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, pushing Charlie away. 

“I'm here to be reunited with...with the love of my life. You're going to love Vaggie, Mom. She’s absolutely perfect,” Charlie smiled. 

“I can’t wait to meet her then. So, how were things going for you topside?” Lilith asked.

“Um…..great! I became a bullfighter, just like you wanted,” answered Charlie.

“Like I wanted? Are you insane? Haven't you learned anything from your family's history?” Lilith asked. 

“Huh? But Dad said that…” Charlie started. 

“That Lucifer. Wait until he gets down here. Now, come on, little apple!” Lilith smiled, as the two of them got off of the float. “Everyone, this is my daughter, Charlie!” she exclaimed, before walking over to two women. “Charlie, these are your cousins, Tilla and Barbie Wire. They fought in the revolution,” Lilith explained. 

“And we won,” the girls said. 

“That’s so cool!” Charlie smiled. 

“Damn straight,” her cousins replied.

“Being with the whole Sanchez family... And you, Mom. This is incredible,” Charlie breathed.

Just then, her eyes landed on a beautiful, ornate building. “This is Angel Dust’s castle,” Lilith said. 

“I don't see it!” Nifty shouted, facing the opposite direction. 

Baxter sighed and turned her around. “Savage,” he muttered. 

“Let’s go. He can help you find your girlfriend,” Lilith said. 

“Mom, she isn’t my girlfriend,” Charlie replied.

“Hm, not yet at least….” Lilith grinned.

At that, the Sanchez family headed into Angel Dust’s palace. Charlie could hardly wait to see Vaggie again. She would finally be able to be with her, and not have to worry about anything else. Not have to worry about bandits, bullfighting, Tom, or Cherri. Finally, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Really quickly, I just want to say that my friend The_First_Phoenix462 is going to be doing a Hazbin Hotel Quest for Camelot parody! So you guys should go and check that out if you’re interested.


	8. He Cheated

The Sanchez family headed inside of the palace, and took in all of the ornate decor. “It's so pretty!” Nifty exclaimed. 

“Eh, it’s okay,” Husk shrugged.

“We were always Angel's favorites. Bullfighters do flirt with death after all,” Baxter said. 

“And that's why there are so many of you down here,” Lilith stated, before turning to her daughter. “Anyways, Angel's throwing a big Day of the Dead fiesta for everyone!” she smiled. 

The group kept walking, and soon they made it to the throne room. There was a banquet table covered in food, and Angel’s throne had its back to them. “Ask him, Charlie,” Lilith said. 

“Excuse me? Sir? Could you help me find Vaggie Zanja?” Charlie asked. 

“No one here can help you, my dear,” said a voice. The throne spun around, revealing Alastor. “The Land of the Remembered has a new ruler! Who, you may ask? Why me, of course!” he smiled.

“You again?” Charlie asked.

“Are you fucking with us? Angel would never hand his domain over to you!” Husk shouted.

“He lost a bet,” Alastor replied.

“Oh...yep, the bastard would do that,” Husk said. 

“This land is finally mine! And I have you to thank for it, Charlotte,” said Alastor. 

“Huh?” Charlie asked. 

“My lovely Angel had bet that Vaggie would marry you. I had bet that Vaggie would marry Cherri. And since you're now dead, Vaggie is going to wed Cherri solely to protect her beloved town. So, I win,” Alastor explained. 

“That can’t be right. Vaggie passed away. I saw it!” Charlie exclaimed, just before the realization dawned on her. “Oh no…” she muttered.

“Oh, yes,” Alastor chuckled. 

“Kid, what is it?” Husk asked.

“The snake bite simply put the girl in a trance. My champion easily woke the sleeping beauty,” Alastor explained.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Vaggie was lying motionless in bed. Cherri sighed, and placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead. To everyone’s surprise, it instantly woke Vaggie up. “Holly shit, it’s a miracle!” Tom exclaimed.

“I'm...I'm…” Vaggie whispered. 

“Alive,” Charlie said, almost as if she was finishing her sentence. 

“Correct, my dear,” Alastor replied, the smug smile never leaving his face. 

“A snake bite...and your shadow just fucking stabbed me! You cheated! You are going to pay for this!” Charlie shouted. 

Alastor got up from his chair and walked across the table. “In all my years, no one, in any realm has ever spoken to me like that and survived,” he stated, before stepping in front of Charlie. “So answer me this….are you threatening me, my dear?” Alastor asked.

“I’ll tell Angel Dust what you’ve done. And then you and me can settle things!” Charlie yelled. 

“Ha! It’s nearly impossible to reach his new land. I should know; after all, I’ve rotted there for years. Now, this has been very entertaining, but I have a wedding to plan. Farewell!” Alastor exclaimed, before he flew away through the ceiling.

Charlie watched him take off, and she stood there in disbelief. She had to get back to Earth. She had to get back to Vaggie.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Lucifer was making a memorial to his daughter near the tree she had passed away under. He wished he could go back. He wanted so badly to go back and do things differently. All Lucifer wanted was his daughter back.

Elsewhere, Vaggie was still in her room with Tom and Cherri. “What happened? Wait, where's Charlie?” Vaggie asked. 

“Charlie...Vaggie, I’m really sorry, but Charlie passed away,” Cherri explained. 

Vaggie gasped, her eyes widening in shock. “No….no. That can’t be,” Vaggie said. Her eyes watered, and she held onto Cherri for comfort. Cherri hugged Vaggie back, and she listened as Vaggie started crying.

“I'm so sorry, Vaggie,” Cherri whispered. 

“Vaggie, we are all sorry Charlie is gone...but Cherri just saved your life. That means she will always protect you,” 

“Tom, I swear this is not the damn time,” Cherri said, as Vaggie broke away from the hug.

“Please, for everyone's sake, Vaggie. Make her stay,” Tom said. 

Vaggie sighed, and she turned to Cherri. “Will you stay in San Angel if I marry you?” she asked.

“Yes, but you don't…” Cherri started, before getting cut off. 

“I accept Cherri's proposal,” Vaggie said. 

Alastor smiled as he watched from the window. “Ah, young love,” he grinned. 

Back in the Land of the Remembered, Charlie was in a panic. “I need to find Angel Dust!” she exclaimed,

“Little apple, you can always stay here with us if you like,” Lilith said.

“No more worries or cares,” Husk said. 

“Epic fiestas every day,” Baxter continued.

“With the whole Sanchez family,” Tilla and Barbie Wire smiled. 

“And the best cookies you’ll ever have!” Nifty exclaimed. 

Charlie smiled and shook her head. “Thank you all, but I can’t. I need to be with Vaggie. She’s the love of my life,” she said. 

“I always knew you had a good heart,” Lilith smiled, before she paused. “Now, if Angel is where Alastor rotted away…” she started.

“Then he's in the Land of the Forgotten,” the twins said. 

“Oh no! That isn’t good!” Nifty gasped.

“No shit,” Baxter replied, as he rolled his eyes. “Charlie, there's only one way to get to the Land of the Forgotten. Through the Cave of Souls!” he exclaimed. 

“If you go there, you may as well fucking die again,” Husk said. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Charlie said.

“And I want to come with you,” Lilith smiled.

“Really? Are you sure, Mom? It could be dangerous,” Charlie replied.

“I want to see you happy, Charlie. I’ll do whatever I can,” Lilith said.

“Hey, I’m going along too,” Husk said.

“You really want to come, Grandpa?” Charlie asked. 

“Yeah. Look, this is gonna sound like some sappy bullshit, but you only meet that special someone once in your life. I wanna help you get her back,” Husk replied.

“Thank you,” Charlie smiled.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, I don’t want anybody thinking I’m soft,” Husk said.

Soon, Charlie, Lilith, and Husk saddled up on three skeleton horses, and they rode off. The other Sanchezes waved them goodbye. 

“See you! Try not to die! Again!” Baxter yelled. 

“Good luck, Charlie! And just in case things go south, it was nice knowing you!” Nifty called, as Charlie, Lilith, and Husk got further and further into the distance.


	9. The Land of the Forgotten

The legendary Cave of Souls was rumored to be at the edge of the Land of the Remembered. Now, many had tried to reach it, but none had ever returned. At least, not in one piece. Charlie, Lilith, and Husk soon made it, and stared up at the structure. “Oh fuck, it hurts just looking at it,” Husk said.

“Let’s get going!” Charlie exclaimed, still trying to be positive. 

They began climbing, and Husk complained the entire time. After a long, strenuous climb, the three of them finally made it to the top. “Fuck yeah! We made it!” Husk yelled. 

He ran across the structure, but a wall shot up from the ground. Husk crashed into it, and his bones were sent flying. Lilith quickly caught his head. “Well, shit. At least my arthritis is gone,” he said.

“You are not worthy!” the stone cave guardian bellowed. 

The ground that Lilith was on rose up. “Charlie!” she shouted.

“Mom!” Charlie screamed, as walls rose up around her.

“Face the labyrinth and earn the right to be judged,” the guardian stated.

A massive boulder rolled out, and it chased Charlie through the labyrinth. Two more boulders rolled out, and they continued to follow her. Through sheer luck, Charlie managed to get the three boulders to collide, stopping them. 

“I did it!” Charlie exclaimed.

“You have earned the right to be judged. But be warned. No mortal has ever passed,” the guardian said. 

“For Vaggie,” Charlie said.

“Charlie!” Lilith yelled.

The cave guardian brought his sword down upon Charlie, but she survived. The sword shattered into hundreds of pieces.

“Charlotte Sanchez... your heart is pure and courageous. You and yours may enter,” the guardian said. 

“Charlie! I’m so happy you’re alright! Don't do that again, you scared the shit out of me,” Lilith said.

The three of them headed inside the dark and desolate cave. “This crappy hole is the Cave of Souls?” Husk asked.

“Grandpa! Show some respect,” Charlie said. 

Just then, an owl dressed in gold and holding a large book appeared beside them. “That...was...incredible! The way you expertly dodged those boulders! And you did it so eloquently! And you managed to get through! I haven’t seen anyone do that before! It was very impressive!” he exclaimed. 

“Um...hello? Sir? I have to find Angel Dust,” Charlie said. 

“Angel Dust? I’m afraid you’ve missed him, Charlotte,” the owl replied. 

“Hang on. You know me?” Charlie asked.

“Dear, I’m Prince Stolas, I know everyone. I know Husk, Lilith, and you. It's all here in the Book of Life. Oh goodness, where are my manners? Do come in!” Stolas smiled. 

Stolas took them to another area of the cave; one that was covered in gold, filled with candles, and had massive waterfalls inside of it.

“Welcome to the Cave of Souls! Make yourselves comfortable,” Stolas said. 

“I’m just glad to be in a nicer part of the cave,” Husk muttered. 

“Now, do you see all these candles? Each and every one is a life. And I'm your humble, yet strikingly handsome...candlemaker, Stolas!” Stolas exclaimed.

“Okay…..cool,” Husk said. 

“Oh be patient! I have something else to show you all,” Stolas said. He used his powers to make a group of candles float over, and the Sanchezes watched in amazement. “Isn’t it wonderful? This is our work! This is what we do! This group here is your town. And there, that's Vaggie,” Stolas explained, as he picked up a burning candle.

“And next to her, Charlie,” he continued, as he picked up a candle without a flame. “One is aflame with life, the other...is sadly burnt out,” Stolas said, before he opened the book. “You see, as long as someone alive remembers you...you get to live in the Land of the Remembered,” he said. 

Stolas turned to another page, and his eyes widened at what he saw. “Oh shit!” he yelled. 

“What is it?” Charlie asked.

“Vox is on the march. With him comes the end of your town. And there will be no one left to remember any of you,” explained Stolas. 

“We would all be forgotten,” Lilith gasped. 

“Please, Stolas. I’ll do anything! Please help me go back,” Charlie begged. 

“I’m afraid I can't do that, Charlotte,” Stolas sighed, before he looked through the book again. “Oh my goodness! The Book of Life holds everyone's story. But the pages on Charlie's life...are blank!” he exclaimed, before turning to Charlie. “You didn't live the life that was written for you. You are writing your own story!” he smiled. 

“Uh….that’s good, right?” Husk asked, causing Stolas to nod.

“So this means you'll help me find Angel Dust?” Charlie asked.

“Well, I'm typically not supposed to interfere, but I may be able to bend the rules. Just this once. After all, it is the Day of the Dead. Alright, I'll take you to Angel Dust,” Stolas said. “This waterfall will take you to the Land of the Forgotten,” he said, motioning towards it. 

“I'm going alone,” Charlie stated.

“Fine. I'm going alone, too,” Husk replied. 

“Well, actually….” Stolas began, only no one was listening to him. 

“We should go,” Lilith said, before she jumped down the waterfall with Husk’s head. 

“No retreat! No surrender!” Charlie yelled, as she followed them. 

“Well, I tried to warn them,” Stolas sighed. 

“FUCK, THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!” Husk screamed. 

The three of them were about to plummet into the ground, but Stolas rushed down and used the book to break their fall. “Now, perhaps you will all listen to me next time?” he asked.

The Sanchezes looked around at the depressing landscape. The skeletons here crumbled in the wind, as if they were made of dust. 

Welcome to the Land of the Forgotten. Sad, isn’t it?” Stolas asked. 

“Those poor things,” Lilith said, as she watched one turn to dust. 

“And that's gonna happen to us if we don't hurry. Come on!” Charlie exclaimed.

“There it is, Alastor's old castle,” Stolas said, as he pointed out a foreboding building.

The group hurried inside, and Charlie rushed over to Angel. “Angel! Angel! Sir! I really need to talk to you!” she pleaded.

“Charlie? How the hell did ya get here?” Angel asked. 

“I had a little help,” Charlie answered.

“Wonderful to see you again, Angel!” Stolas smiled.

“Stolas, Lilith, and Husk’s head? Lemme fix that for ya,” Angel said. He snapped his fingers, and the rest of Husk’s bones returned to his body. 

“Fuck, my arthritis is back,” he groaned.

“Angel, I know about the wager. Alastor cheated!” Charlie exclaimed.

He did what?!” Angel asked. 

“Yeah! His creepy shadow thing stabbed me!” Charlie nodded.

Angel’s eyes started to glow bright pink, and he summoned a gun for each hand. 

“Take cover!” Stolas shouted.

“ALASTOR!!!!” Angel screamed. 

Alastor appeared, with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands. “Yes, darling?” he smiled.

Angel used his guns to shoot the bottle and glasses out of his hands. “I take it this means no cuddle time?” Alastor asked nervously.

“Hell no!” Angel yelled, before his eyes reverted to normal. “Ya lying, sneaky, son of a bitch! Ya cheated! Again!” he shouted. 

“I did nothing of the sort,” Alastor replied. Angel gritted his teeth and pointed at his husband’s shadow. “Oh, him? He has a mind of his own,” said Alastor, as the shadow waved at Angel.

“This is unforgivable!” Angel yelled.

“Oh, come now,! I never sent that snake to Vaggie, and I never gave that medal to Cherri!” Alastor exclaimed, before realizing what he said.

“What medal?” Angel asked. 

“The one I never gave her. At any point. I don’t even know a Cherri,” Alastor stammered. 

“Ya gave Cherri the fucking medal of everlasting life?!” Angel asked, as he grabbed Alastor by the collar.

“Um….yes,” Alastor answered.

"Medal of everlasting life?” Charlie asked. 

“Whoever wears the medal can’t die or get hurt,” Angel replied, as he let Alastor go. 

“Angel Dust, do you mind if I do something?” Lilith asked.

“By my guest, toots,” Angel replied. 

Lilith nodded, then she went over to Alastor and slapped him in the face. “Thank you, Angel,” she said.

“May I get a slap, too?” Stolas asked.

“My daughter didn’t deserve this!” Lilith stated. 

“Please, I have to go back,” Charlie said.

“It's only fair,” Angel said, but Alastor simply crossed his arms. However, Angel wasn’t phased. He started to stroke Alastor’s ears. “Pretty please, sweetheart?” he asked. 

“No. Never,” Alastor replied. 

“Ya better do it, ya cheating bastard!” Angel shouted.

“Sorry, my darling. But no,” Alastor stated.

“What about a wager?” Charlie asked. 

“A wager?” Alastor and Angel asked. 

“If I win you give me my life back,” Charlie said. 

Alastor only laughed. “Oh please, Charlotte. You have nothing I want,” he said. 

“But I do,” Angel smiled. “Al, if ya win, ya can rule both realms,” he continued. 

“You name the challenge, anything you want, and I’ll beat you,” Charlie said. 

“Oh my word, what on earth is she thinking?!” Stolas exclaimed.

Charlie looked up at Alastor and held out her hand. “Do we have a deal?” she asked.

“We have a deal,” Alastor grinned, as he shook her hand. “Now, tell me, my dear, what keeps you up at night? What eats at you from the inside? What, pray tell, is your worst fear?” he asked.

Charlie didn’t answer, and Alastor’s smile widened. “Perfect,” he said.

Alastor snapped his fingers, teleporting Charlie away. “This is going to be very entertaining….” he said.


	10. Apology

Charlie found herself transported to a bull ring, where Alastor, Angel, Stolas, and her family were sitting in the stands. “Charlotte Sanchez! You will have to defeat every bull the Sanchez family ever finished!” Alastor announced.

“Holy shit! That’s thousands!” Husk exclaimed. 

“All...at...once!” Alastor exclaimed, as thousands of skeleton bulls stepped into the ring. “If you manage to finish this task, you will live again. And if you fail, you will be forgotten forever,” he continued. 

“This is impossible! Alastor, you are a madman!” Stolas shouted. 

“I know,” Alastor chuckled.

Charlie looked at the bulls, then took a deep breath. “Let’s do this,” she said.

——————

Lucifer was still at Charlie’s memorial when he saw two children running in terror. “Are you two all right? Why are you running?” he asked.

“Vox is coming! With a whole army behind him!” a little boy yelled. 

“You two warn General Tom. I will buy you some time,” Lucifer said, as the boys nodded and ran off. 

Lucifer drew his swords, and watched Vox’s army of bandits approach. “Who’s ready to get their ass kicked?” he asked. 

Vox stepped forward, and drew his own swords. “I hate bullfighters,” he said. 

“Then come and get a piece of me,” Lucifer returned.

The two leapt towards one another, ready to fight.

——————

Charlie was losing to the bulls. “Get out of there, you idiot!” Baxter shouted.

Just then, Lucifer appeared, now as a skeleton, with the other Sanchezes. “Wait, what just happened?” he asked.

“Luci!” Lilith exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly.

“Lilith!” Lucifer smiled, hugging her back.

“Charlotte! Your father is here!” Stolas shouted.

“Dad?” Charlie gasped, before spotting him in the stands.

“Vox and his men are at the gates of San Angel!” Lucifer yelled.

At that moment, all of the bulls fused to form one, massive bull. “Oh, she is so dead. Again,” Stolas said.

——————

Vaggie and Cherri were about to get married. Each of them stood in the church, iin elegant wedding dresses. Cherri hadn’t wanted one, especially since she couldn’t pin her medal to it, but Tom had insisted. “Vaggie Zanja... do you take Cherri to be your wife?” the priest asked. 

“Yes. For San Angel, I do,” Vaggie answered.

“And Cherri... do you take Vaggie to be your wife?” asked the priest.

“I...uh...” Cherri stammered.

Before she could answer, the children ran in. “Vox is here!” one shouted.

“Dammit! I need my medal! I gotta run,” Cherri exclaimed, before running off.

“Oh shit! Cherri is the only one who can defeat Vox. We’re fucked!” Tom yelled.

Vaggie thought to herself, then gave him a determined look. “We can fight them together, Dad,” she said.

——————

Charlie was still trying to fight the huge bull around a ring of fire, but she wasn’t having much luck. “Get off your ass and fight like a Sanchez!” Husk shouted, before skeleton Mimzy appeared next to him. “Mimzy? How the hell did you get here?” he asked.

“Cholesterol,” Mimzy replied

——————

Vaggie and Tom gathered everyone together, so that Vaggie could address the town. “Everyone! Listen to me! I know you're scared, but I know we will make it. Do you know why?” Vaggie asked.

“No,” Blitzo returned.

“I see brave, badass people ready to fight for their town. And I see that inside each of you is a unique strength and power. Yes...even in Blitzo, as hard as that may be to believe,” Vaggie said, as Blitzo flipped her off. “This Day of the Dead will never be forgotten! We will teach Vox that he's fucking with the wrong town. San Angel...I swear by those before us, we will not fall! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever! Now, who's with me?” she asked.

The townspeople began to cheer, and Tom smiled at Vaggie. “You did good, sweetie,” he said.

Vox and his army walked over to the citizens. Vaggie and her people got ready to fight, but Cherri ran over, back in her uniform. “Hey, Vox! You fuck with this town, you fuck with me!” she shouted. 

“You! Soldier girl. You give me that medal,” Vox stated.

“All this is about a stupid medal? Are you fucking serious?” Vaggie asked. 

“It’s not stupid, Vaggie! I’ll explain later, it's Cherri time,” Cherri said, as she ran over to Vox.

The two of them fought. At first, Cherri was winning, however, Vox managed to knock her medal off. Cherri watched in horror as her medal flew into the distance. She looked up at Vox, who wore a smug grin. “Hey...so uh….let’s talk about this,” she said.

Vox beat her into the ground, then threw her towards a stable. “Oh shit,” Tom muttered.

——————

Charlie was still in a heated fight with the bull. It charged towards her, and she dodged out of the way. The bull slammed into a wall, and Charlie’s sword and guitar fell off of her back. Charlie waited a moment, but the bull remained motionless. “She did it!” Husk exclaimed. 

“Finish him! Finish him!” Nifty cheered.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, curious to see if Charlie would actually go through with it.

Charlie walked over to where her things had landed. She was about to pick up her sword, but she took a deep breath, and picked up her guitar instead.

“What the hell is she doing?!” Husk shouted. 

The bull stepped back over to Charlie, completely enraged and ready to charge. The girl didn’t react, she just began strumming her guitar. 

“Toro, I am humbled  
for tonight, I understand  
Your royal blood was never meant  
to decorate this sand

You've suffered great injustice  
so have thousands before you  
I offer an apology and one long overdue,” Charlie sang. 

The bull had begun charging at her, but he stopped just inches away from her face. 

“I am sorry  
Toro, I am sorry  
Hear my song and know I sing the truth

Although we were bred to fight  
I reach for kindness  
in your heart tonight,” Charlie continued.

Her family watched in shock and amazement. The bull stopped trying to attack Charlie; instead, it listened to her apology.

“And if you can forgive  
And if you can forgive  
Love can truly live

And if you can forgive  
and if you can forgive  
Love can truly live,” she sang.

The ring of fire around them was put out, and Alastor’s jaw dropped.

“And if you can forgive  
and if you can forgive  
Love  
Love will truly live,” Charlie finished.

The bull, finally at peace, dissolved into thousands of marigold petals. Everyone watched as the petals blew away in the wind.

“She did it!” Stolas exclaimed.

“Fuck yeah, Charlie!” Angel cheered.

“Alright. I'll give her that,” Alastor shrugged.

“But how did Charlie do this?” Lucifer asked.

“She's a Sanchez,” Lilith smiled. 

Charlie’s family headed into the ring to congratulate her, and her father stepped forward. “I told you, a Sanchez never apologizes,” he said.

“Dad, I…” Charlie began.

“But you just changed that. I’m sorry for being such a shitty father,” Lucifer continued. 

“Dad! You weren’t! You only wanted what was best for me,” Charlie replied.

“And I should have given your music a chance. I should have listened. And after seeing what you did tonight….I am so proud of you, Charlie,” Lucifer said. 

Charlie smiled, and tears came to her eyes. “I love you, Dad,” she said, giving him a hug.

“I love you too, little apple,” Lucifer replied.

Alastor had been wrong. Charlie's fear was never bullfighting. At that moment, Charlie conquered her greatest fear, being herself. 

“Well, now that that’s all settled, in accordance with the ancient rules…” Stolas began, as he joined hands with Angel and Alastor.

“We give you life!” the three of them exclaimed.

Lilith gave Charlie one last hug. “Be careful up there, Charlie. Can’t have you coming back too soon,” she said.

“I’ll be okay. I love you all!” Charlie exclaimed.

She began to rise upwards, and was covered in a golden light. Charlie was on her way back to the land of the living.


	11. The Battle for San Angel

Without her medal, Cherri was helpless to stop Vox. He overtook the people of San Angel in seconds. “Please, Vox...just don't hurt them,” Cherri pleaded.

Vox grinned as he picked up the medal. “Ha! Yes! The medal is mine!” he exclaimed.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. “What the fuck?” Vox muttered.

Charlie burst up from the ground, in a beam of golden light. She knocked the medal out of Vox’s hands, and quickly grabbed it. Everyone was absolutely shocked at the sight of her.

“Charlie?” Vaggie whispered.

Charlie nodded and helped Vaggie to her feet. “It’s me,” she smiled.

Vaggie smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Vox took a step towards him, but Charlie held up a finger to him. When they broke away, Charlie handed her guitar to Cherri. “Can you hold this for me? Thanks!” she exclaimed, before turning her attention to Vox. “So, my dad told me you hate bullfighters,” she said, as she grabbed her swords. 

“I fucking hate everything,” Vox stated.

“Alright then. Let's do this,” Charlie returned. 

“You and what army?” Vox asked.

Just then, beams of light came up from the ground. The entire Sanchez family appeared, ready for battle. Charlie smiled, then she noticed Angel, Alastor, and Stolas standing on a roof.

“It's the Day of the Dead, Charlie!” Angel exclaimed. 

“And on our day, we have a certain amount of….leeway,” Alastor grinned.

“Good luck, dear!” Stolas called.

“Thanks!” Charlie replied.

Charlie turned to her friends, and saw that Vaggie and Cherri also drew their swords. “No retreat,” Vaggie said. 

“No surrender!” the others finished.

“Finally, she’s gonna kill something!” Mimzy exclaimed.

“Let’s do this thing!” Husk shouted.

The battle began. Cherri had immediately gotten thrown around by one of Vox’s men. Baxter decided to create a diversion, so he stood before a group of Vox’s bandits. 

“Ay, ay, ay, ay!  
Canta y no llores  
Porque cantando se alegran  
Los co...  
...razones!” Baxter sang.

The sheer power of his operatic voice caused the bandits’ mustaches to shatter. Blitzo, Moxxie, and Millie watched from a distance, and Moxxie turned to his bandmates. “We should get that guy for the band,” he said.

“Alright, Nifty! Your turn!” Baxter yelled.

“Okay! I can sing too!” Nifty smiled. 

“Please don’t,” Baxter returned.

Nifty smiled and began to quickly attack Vox’s men in rapid succession. Meanwhile, Tilla and Barbie Wire were sword fighting with a few other bandits, although their minds were on other things. 

“I was like, ‘I think you look good. I like your hair.’ And he said, ‘I like your hair’,” Barbie Wire said. 

“Hey! Are you wearing my boots?” Tilla asked. 

“They look better on me!” Barbie Wire grinned. She noticed a bandit holding the medal. “Get back here, sweetheart!” she shouted, as she chased after him. 

Husk stopped the bandit with a punch to the face, and the medal was sent flying through the air. It landed by Velvet, and she happily picked it up.

“Voxxy! Guess what? I found the medal!” she exclaimed. 

Velvet turned, and saw Fat Nuggets surrounded by other pigs. He oinked, as a way of saying, ‘My comrades. Unleash the fury!’ 

“What the hell?” Velvet asked. 

Before she could question it any further, the pigs charged towards Velvet, knocking the medal out of her hands. Cherri and Charlie were both sword fighting Vox, and while they were struggling, he was having no trouble. “I'm done with your fucking games!” he growled.

“Back off, asshole. I got this,” Cherri stated.

“No, no, no! I got this!” Charlie replied.

Just then, Vaggie ran over and kicked Vox in the face, knocking him back. “Did I mention that I studied kung fu?” she asked. 

“Enough!” Vox shouted. 

He stormed over, grabbed Vaggie, and began climbing up the church steeple. “Tu gilipollas! Let go of me!” she shouted. 

“Get me my medal, or this bitch dies!” Vox yelled.

Charlie looked over at Cherri. “Go find the medal,” she said.

“But Vaggie…” Cherri started. 

“Will be okay. Find the medal. I'll handle this,” Charlie smiled.

“Gotcha,” Cherri nodded. She smiled back, and rushed off to find the medal. 

Charlie started climbing up the side of the steeple, but Vox was already almost at the top. Nifty popped out of a window by Charlie, and smiled at her. “Go save your girlfriend!” she exclaimed, before throwing Charlie upwards.

Charlie landed by another window, this one with Baxter sticking out of it. “Good luck, Charlie!” he shouted, before tossing her up.

Husk was in the next window Charlie landed by. “Kick his ass, kid,” he said, before throwing her. 

The last window had Lucifer sticking out, and he gave Charlie a smile. “Where do you think you're going?” he asked.

“I have to get up there!” Charlie answered. 

“I was right! You are the greatest Sanchez ever!” Lucifer exclaimed, as he threw Charlie.

Charlie landed on the roof, and spotted Vox and Vaggie. She ran over, and punched Vox in the face, causing him to let go of Vaggie. A bomb fell out of Vox’s pocket, and landed on the ground near the steeple. At that moment, Cherri spotted the medal on the ground.

“Care to dance, senorita?” Charlie smiled.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Vaggie replied.

Vox headed towards them, and the two of them began to dance, as a way of fighting Vox. They skillfully dodged his attacks, and hit him in the face whenever Charlie lifted Vaggie. 

“Pretty good, hon. Now it's your turn!” Vaggie exclaimed.

Charlie rushed towards Vox and punched him, knocking him off the side of the steeple. At that, the bomb went off, and the steeple began to fall. 

Vaggie sailed through the air, and was caught by the Sanchez family. “Hi, Vaggie!” they exclaimed.

“So when’s the wedding?” Nifty asked.

Vox managed to survive the fall, but one of his arms was stuck under some rock. He quickly lit all the bombs he had. “I'm taking this fucking town with me!” he shouted.

Charlie also survived, and she landed beside Cherri. Cherri looked up at the statue of her father. “No more shadows, Dad,” she said quietly.

“No retreat?” Charlie asked.

“No surrender,” Cherri finished.

The two of them rushed towards Vox. Cherri held him down, and Charlie stood beside them. “Charlie, the column!” Cherri shouted.

“On it!” Charlie yelled. She began beating against the weakened column. “Hey! Don't stop fighting for what's right,” she said.

“Wait, what?” Cherri asked.

Charlie grabbed a hold of Vox and pushed Cherri to safety. 

Cherri watched as Charlie kept beating against the column. “Charlie, no!” she yelled.

“Adios, sister,” Charlie said, as she kept beating the column.

“Charlie! Charlie, don’t! Vaggie screamed.

Charlie stopped for a moment and locked eyes with Vaggie. “Don't forget me,” she said. She slammed against the column one final time, and it was sent crashing down onto herself and Vox. 

“No!” Vaggie shouted. 

“Ah shit, he’s dead! Run!” Velvet exclaimed, before she and the other bandits ran off.

Vaggie looked at the wreckage, and she broke down crying. Just then, Charlie emerged from the mess, looking completely unharmed. “Charlie?” Vaggie asked, as she cautiously walked over to her. 

“It's me, sweetheart,” Charlie smiled. 

Vaggie gasped, then gave Charlie a hug. “Wait, how did you survive?” she asked.

“Don't look at me,” Angel shrugged.

Vaggie looked back at Charlie, and noticed the medal on her outfit. “Cherri!” Vaggie exclaimed.

She and Charlie rushed over to Cherri. “You gave me the medal. You were going to sacrifice yourself for me?” Charlie asked.

“I thought it might be time to be a real hero. Like you, Charlie,” Cherri replied, as Charlie handed her the medal. 

“Are you okay?” Vaggie asked. 

Cherri looked down at the medal in her hands and nodded. “I've never seen more clearly,” she said. Cherri tossed the medal back to Alastor, then smiled at Charlie. “It's time to cast our own shadows,” she said. 

“And write our own stories,” smiled Charlie. 

All seemed right with San Angel once again, but there was still one thing left to do…


	12. Write Your Own Story

Later that same day, everyone was gathered at the church for the wedding of Charlie and Vaggie. 

“Do you take Charlie as your wife?” Stolas asked. 

“I do,” Vaggie smiled. 

“By the power vested in me by the book of life, I now pronounce you married! You may kiss,” Stolas said.

Vaggie happily pulled Charlie into a passionate kiss.

“She is gonna be a great Sanchez,” Lilith said, as Lucifer smiled.

“Today was a wonderful day...of the Dead,” Stolas said, while everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Alastor and Angel were on the roof of the church. “I believe you've won the wager, mon Ange. Along with my heart, all over again,” Alastor said.

“Aww, sweetheart,” Angel smiled, as he held Alastor’s hands.

“I truly am sorry, my darling. You deserve so much better than me. I know that now. Will you ever forgive me?” asked Alastor, before he softly kissed Angel’s hand.

“I do,” Angel whispered.

Without another word, Angel pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. Alastor happily returned it, and the candles on Angel’s hat sent fireworks into the air. Vaggie and Charlie walked out of the church, hand in hand. 

“How about a song, hon?” Vaggie asked.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Mrs. Sanchez,” Charlie smiled, as she grabbed her guitar. 

“I will stay by you,” she began, before Vaggie joined in. 

“Even when we fall  
I will be the rock that holds you up  
and lifts you high so you stand tall,” they sang. 

Vaggie tossed the bouquet, and Cherri caught it. “Oh hell yeah!” she smiled. Charlie threw her guitar to the side, and held Vaggie’s hands as the band began playing.

“And I won't let you fall,” Charlie sang.

“I won't let you go!  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are  
I'll be there

No matter where you are  
no matter where you are  
I'll be there,” the two sang, as they danced with one another. 

“So tear apart these giant hearts  
That beat inside us now  
Let's give ourselves our promises  
of our unending…” Vaggie began. 

“Love!” Baxter finished, taking it as an excuse to sing opera.

“And I won't let you fall!” Charlie sang.

She started dancing with Lucifer, and Vaggie started dancing with Tom.

“I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
no matter where you are  
I'll be there!” sang Charlie and Vaggie.

Cherri started dancing with Tilla and Barbie Wire and Stolas was third wheeling Alastor and Angel. 

“I will be there!” Vaggie sang. 

“No matter where you are  
No matter where you are  
I'll be there!” the two sang, as they began dancing with one another again. 

“I will be there!” Baxter sang. 

“No matter where you are  
no matter where you are  
I'll be there  
I'll be there,” Charlie and Vaggie finished.

They ended their song, and held one another close. Charlie smiled, and she and Vaggie kissed.

—————————

“And the world keeps spinning and the tales keep turning and people come, and people go...but they are never forgotten. And the one thing we know for sure is that love, true love, the really, really good kind of love...never dies,” Anthony said. 

The kids sat there in awe as he finished his story, and the security guard had come over to hear the ending too. “Goodness, that story gets better every time,” he smiled.

Anthony smiled at him, then shut the book. “Okay, kids, closing time. Ya bus should be outside waiting for all of ya,” he said. 

The kids headed outside to the bus, and Anthony followed behind them. Once the kids got on the bus, Ashley waved at the guide from the window. “Adios, cool guy!” she called. 

There was a flash of light, and Anthony turned into Angel Dust. “Adios, Ashley!” he replied.

“Angel Dust? Angel Dust!” Ashley exclaimed.

“HOLY SHIT!” Edward gasped, as the bus drove away.

Angel smiled, and the security guard walked over. He shifted into Alastor and held Angel’s hand. 

“You never cease to amaze me, darling. Such passion,” he said. 

“Anybody can die. These kids are gonna have the courage to live,” Angel smiled. 

“I'll wager you are right, my love,” replied Alastor.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Angel said.

He pulled Alastor into a loving kiss, and Stolas watched from the museum roof. “I love happy endings,” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends another parody! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for reading it!   
> Next is definitely the Mask or Corpse Bride, but I always love hearing any ideas you guys might have! ❤️❤️ Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to say really quickly, a lot of my casting for this movie was based on fan art I saw. Mainly Mama Seal’s on Tumblr and Nitelitenye’s on twitter


End file.
